The present invention relates to ski boots and is directed to provide an improved ski boot consisting of at least one lower portion adapted to surround the foot and of an upper pivotally connected to said lower portion and comprising at the rear means for interconnecting the upper and the lower portion, said means being disposed in a notch cut in a portion of the upper which surrounds at least partially the lower portion of the boot, said interconnecting means comprising a lever adapted to be set in at least two positions, namely a turn-down position in which said lever engages the boot and the upper is locked with respect to the lower portion so as to have a predetermined cant in relation thereto, and a raised position in which the upper can pivot freely, within certain limits, on the lower portion, other means being provided for modifying the locked angular position or cant of the upper.